


God Father

by SneetchesToo



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 3: “Well that just happened.” + friendshipCarlos can’t wait to meet the newest member of the 126’s family.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114277
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	God Father

**Author's Note:**

> I need Carlos and Grace being besties okay, especially now that Michelle is gone. Also, I’m a sap for kid!fics. I hope you guys enjoy!

Carlos couldn’t help but smile as he entered the hospital room, his eyes taking in the sight of a sleeping Judd, his head body slouched back in the chair, small snores escaping the man’s mouth as he slept for what was probably the first time in two days.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine how exhausted the man felt, but he wasn’t here to see him, rather, his attention was immediately then drawn to the woman laying in the hospital bed, her eyes open, but barely, as she watched him move into the room quietly.

“So…” He gestured to the tiny bundle in her arms and smiled. “That just happened.”

Grace smiled back at him as she nodded her head, followed by a yawn as she let her head settle back against the pillow behind her.

“Yes, Carlos, it did.” He chuckled as he moved further into the room, setting the vase of flowers on the small table by the bed before he dropped to sit beside her.

“I mean, I’ve done crazy things in my life Grace,” And that was an understatement, especially here lately, “but delivering one of my best-friend’s babies in the back of my squad car… that takes the cake.”

Grace giggled as she peered down at the baby in her arms, the infant’s arm stretching above her head as she let out a sigh that said she totally agreed with his sentiment.

“Well what are we if not exciting?” The woman had a point, their friendship had always been full of ups and downs, this instance was no different.

“Did you two pick a name yet?” It had been almost 24 hours since baby girl Ryder had entered the world and her stubborn parents had yet to tell anyone what her name would be. “Because Michelle and TK have a bet going and I wanna see how badly they both lose.”

Not that he thought he would be right, but he had his suspicions.

After all, Grace had had the same name picked out since they were 10.

“Carlos,” She extended her arms out, letting the baby slide into his cradled arms slowly, “meet your god daughter, Harlow Jane.”

“I knew it.” And he had just won himself a hundred dollars. “Well, Harlow Jane, it’s very nice to meet you.”

The baby stared up at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world and he couldn’t help but smile.

Until it hit him.

“Wait…” He snapped his head up to look at Grace, his eyes locking with hers as he took a deep breath, “did you just god father?”

She had to be joking right, there was no way on Earth Judd would agree to that.

“It’s only fitting Carlos.” She whispered. “You’ve known Judd and I longer than anyone else, save for Michelle. Which, by the way, is this little beauties god mother. So it only makes sense.”

“I…” He felt the tears start to form and he swallowed as he moved attention back to the little girl in his arms. “I feel very honored.”

“And you should.” Grace reached out and patted his cheek, another yawn escaping her lips.

“You two should sleep.” He said softly, handing the baby back over with a smile. “I can get Judd out of here so you have some quiet if you want.”

Grace beamed back at him and he couldn’t help but chuckle, even after all these years she was so predictable.

“That would be wonderful.” He nodded his head before moving to stand, pressing a kiss to her forehead before stepping away from the bed and toward the sleeping man.

He kicked at Judd’s foot, watching as the man startled awake, his eyes instantly taking a survey of the room before landing on Carlos’ face.

“What the hell do you want?” He knew Judd meant nothing by the saltiness in his tone, he was tired and probably surprised that they had visitors so early in the morning.

“Your wife would like to sleep.” Judd raised an eyebrow at him and scowled, eliciting a chuckle from Grace. “In peace.”

The other man let out a huff before standing, stretching his arms out before making his way toward the woman in question.

He placed a kiss on her lips, and then one on his daughter’s head, and then he turned toward the door and gestured forward.

“Shall we?” Carlos nodded and offered Grace a smile and wave.

And then he followed his friend out into the hallway.

He was pretty certain that Grace was asleep before they even shut the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please**


End file.
